


關於貓咪那件事 (香草味蕾小番外2)

by mooncat666



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900G, 900Gavin, Cake RK900, Cakeverse, Fork & Cake, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, fork gavin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:31:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooncat666/pseuds/mooncat666
Summary: Humans&Cakeverse AU架空世界無關本傳香草味蕾-Open up your taste buds後續小日常OOC絕對有…(個人認為)本章-https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214498





	關於貓咪那件事 (香草味蕾小番外2)

　　蓋文有養貓。

　　黑棕色的虎斑紋稱著一條黑背，碧青的眼看起來和主人有那麼一點神似。

　　當她盯著奈斯的時候，眼神銳利到奈斯不由得苦笑。

　　「啊……蓋文，你說她叫什麼名字？」

　　「Tiger。」蓋文憋著笑，冷靜地說。

　　「嗯，真是個好名字……」

　　奈斯覺得Tiger有種敵意，她像是眯起眼睛一樣收了曈孔，專注在奈斯的臉上。

　　奈斯有點想退後，但她由原本的坐姿站起，從茶几伸出了前腳，踏在奈斯坐著的膝蓋上。

　　奈斯並不怕貓，他沒由來的覺得Tiger有個強烈的氣場，讓他不敢輕舉妄動。

蓋文站在一旁倒是憋笑憋得很難過。

　　他有一種奈斯吃鱉的快感。

　　"這個人類，是我的。"奈斯跟一腳踩著他，眼神直盯著他的Tiger視線對上，覺得自己的腦中簡直出現了對話。

　　「嗨，Tiger？」奈斯想伸出手碰她，她倒立刻收回了前腳，端正坐好在茶几上。

　　奈斯的手就停在半空中沒有動。

　　蓋文終於忍不住大笑出聲，上前把Tiger抱在懷中。「別玩他了，我的好女孩。」

　　他搔著Tiger的下巴，讓她舒適地閉起眼蹭著蓋文的手。

　　奈斯皺起眉頭，Tiger轉過頭的臉簡直像在跟他示威。

　　跟一隻貓搶人？也太荒謬了吧！

　　腦子的理智告訴他別跟隻貓計較，身體卻不聽話地從沙發站起，走向蓋文從後面環抱住他。

　　奈斯把臉埋在蓋文的另一邊的頸窩，蹭了上去。

　　香草的氣息濃厚地散開，蓋文不禁又笑了笑，他覺得自己活像養了一狗一貓，還爭著寵。

　　「怎麼了？」蓋文明知故問。

　　「想你。」奈斯覺得自己愚蠢極了。

　　蓋文呵呵笑了兩聲，脫開奈斯的手轉向正面朝他，然後把Tiger塞在奈斯手中。

　　一貓一人滿臉錯愕。

　　「抱好喔，我要拍照。」蓋文說時快，立刻從口袋抽出手機拍了照。

　　快門按下的一瞬間，Tiger從奈斯手中跳走，還用力蹬了他一下。

　　帶著驕傲的神情揚著尾巴走掉。

　　蓋文再次忍不住大笑，奈斯一臉懵樣真的很難得看到。

　　奈斯上前抱住蓋文。「有什麼好笑的？不分享給我？」

　　「嗯……你很可愛？」蓋文瞄了手機裡的照片，滿意地點頭。

　　「你拍到了什麼，給我看。」

　　「不行這是我獨享的。」蓋文把手機鎖定後放到一旁。「你現在看我就好了。」

　　「這樣嗎……？」奈斯從善如流地扶起蓋文的臉吻他。

　　蓋文發出哼笑，環上他的頸。

　　Tiger站在高台上看著二個人類濃情蜜意，似乎發出了什麼聲音。

　　說不定說著二人是傻子。


End file.
